LOST
by Scythe-chan
Summary: A collection of depressing, gory and emotional oneshots. Doing a oneshot for each country designed by Hidekaz Himaruya. Rated T for some gore. First Oneshot: BELARUS


**Author's Note:**

**Hello, guys. :D**

**It's been a really, really long time since I finally had the determination to do a fanfictions, so I'm pretty rusty. I had a lot of ideas in my mind, to solve the problem of which to do first, I ripped off pieces of paper, wrote, crushed them and started on the idea that fell from the hat by fate. **

**It turns out I was to do a collection of depressing, gory and emotional oneshots, and to finish that collection, the criteria was that I had to do a oneshot for every country that has been designed by Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Therefore, I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters that appear in this fanfiction belongs to the series Hetalia, which is by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**BELARUS : SNOW**

It seemed that Russia's new '' bomb shelter '' was a dense and snowy forest.

Belarus sighed in annoyance and kept her marriage application form in her pocket. She did not care if it got crumpled ( she owned tons, anyway ). She grabbed one of the scarves Ukraine knitted and set out. She did not bother if she was going to be the victim of the merciless frostbite, all she wanted was a lovely signature on the lovely marriage application, penned in a rough and warm grip of a branded pen. Oh, she would have loved to kiss or rub her cheek on the warm surface of the paper the Russian's hand was propped on.

Though, no matter how strong her love for Russia was, there will always be a voice telling her that she was just chasing Russia out of sympathy, that she was taking up the risky role of preventing Russia from being insane. Belarus admits this, but despite all the ulterior motives she held in her soul, she claims she loves the brother the way he was, indeed, she loves.

Whatever Russia wanted, he received. She could even stab herself if he wanted on one condition - to sign the marriage application form, handle all wedding preparations and make her a happy ghost bride.

Belarus entered the forest without any hesitation. She needed Russia. He was her life source, and he made solitude seem like it didn't exist. Belarus strongly believed that she had a lock of hair the same as her twin brother, which acted like a sensor or navigator to Russia's location. Belarus climbed on a tall tree and gasped slightly at the view. It was white, significance of purity, innocence and to her : the gentle Russia.

It was white.

She examined the whole forest from her position closely. She found many animals and noticed one dying from the extreme cold. That little one was alone. It did not have any hope left, by the time Belarus even bothered to reach there, it would have already been dead anyway. Belarus turned her head and found a running Russia. In a haste, she fell from the tree in purpose. Sustaining injuries, she limped towards the direction Russia was running to, gritting her teeth. It's now or never. She will corner that brother of hers and get him to sign the form with the pen she had prepared, dirty or not.

She finally saw Russia after an hour or two. He was relaxing against a tree, but his eyes were darting around, alert. Belarus let a smirk appear on her face, Russia would be hers, she knew it. Her foresight told her so, and she trusted it. Chuckling at the thought of the chapel she decided on, she believed she would not be alone anymore. She would be one, no, two steps in front of Ukraine, her slow, dense and crybaby elder sister who did not admit her feelings, and even forced herself repeatedly that she did not like Russia, that he was a mere sibling.

Silently, she walked behind Russia and hugged him tightly. Russia was shocked, and pushed her away from him, frightened and horrified. '' B-Belarus.. ''

'' Brother, marry me, love. Marry me and you will have eternal happiness, '' Belarus's eyes turned souless and merciless, smiling like she was the antagonist of the show, a psychotic antagonist. Russia squirmed and cried buckets of tears, mumbling many words of refusal. He rubbed his tears away, changing his expression. He was emotionless.

Belarus was surprised.

_Russia, dear brother, what happened? Why aren't you white anymore?_

Her body shook, but her eyes were fixated at the grenade Russia took out from his coat. Russia grinned, took off his scarf, tossed it away and in a flash, the grenade exploded. It eaten the snow, and Russia himself. Belarus wanted to stop him, but the words would not come out from her mouth. She was too frozen to do so.

Belarus stared at the red and her knees buckled. She gripped on Russia's scarf tightly, bringing it to her face, hiding her tears. Russia left her in a large snowy plot of land that was hidden in the forest. How dare he. She was alone, once more. Because of her stupidity, she has caused Russia a big blow, and in the future, Ukraine, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania and the others as well. Lying down, she stared at the snowflakes coming down from the sky.

She did not care, nothing interested her.

But she finally cared for something she saw.

The grin on dead Russia's face was fake.

He did not want to die.


End file.
